


How Did You Get In Here?

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Title: The Dorky Couple Cuddling, Cuddling, Even without a busted door Komaeda still manages to get into Hinata's room, Fluff, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Set mid chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda was supposed to be tied up in the Old Building, not in his bed cuddling him at 2:17am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did You Get In Here?

**Author's Note:**

> All right I didn't mean to write this. I swear. Honestly I was going to finish the story after I wrote a page but then I kept writing and writing. 
> 
> This was written out of the desire to have the boys cuddle! Unfortunately no kiss (I did write one, but it felt too rushed so I edited it out I'm sorry).
> 
> (I also said to Yuki I would post something *other than DR* but oops that was a lie... sorry)
> 
> NOTE: I forgot which chapter Hinata's door got busted and I wasn't going to look it up, so just assume his door is fine.
> 
> If you like feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. As always they are not needed, but they always make my day.

It was the sound of blankets rustling and something warm pressing to his front that jolted Hajime awake. Sleep still clogged his mind as Hajime tried to force his eyes to open. The muscles refused to cooperate and Hajime had to blink several times before his vision focused.

Komaeda was lying on the “supposed to be” vacant side. He had slipped under the covers, jacket and all, his body pressed up to Hajime’s. White hair framed his face and Hajime took a moment to stare, his brain still processing.

Upon realizing that he wasn’t dreaming, that Komaeda really was snuggling up to him in his sleep, Hajime felt the fingers of panic sink into his stomach. Last he had heard, Nidai and Souda had tied Komaeda up and left him in the old building. Hajime had seen their work when he was forced to deliver breakfast thanks to Koizumi. How did Komaeda manage to escape?

“Komaeda…” Hajime wiggled an arm out and shook the other.

The white haired boy let out a small sigh and moved closer to Hajime, arms tightening. Hajime felt his breath shorten and he tried to loosen the other’s grip by wiggling. It did nothing.

Sighing Hajime prompted himself up, leaned over, and looked at the clock. The glowing digital numbers read 2:17am. Groaning Hajime rubbed his eyes. When the numbers didn’t change Hajime flopped back down onto the bed. Immediately Komaeda pressed himself closer, his hair tickling Hajime’s chin.

For someone who was tied and left in the old building Komaeda didn’t smell too bad. There was something almost floral to the other. Hajime inhaled and tried to not bury his nose into the other’s hair.

His options were limited. Hajime could try to wake everyone else up, but that would probably wake Komaeda up in the process too. Hajime didn’t want to test his luck; who knew what mood Komaeda would be in if he was woken up.

The other option would be to just fall back asleep. Komaeda hadn’t done anything to him (yet) and if he wanted to, Hajime was sure he would have done so already. It was probably safe.

And he was not staying up any longer pondering his situation. With a yawn Hajime closed his eyes. He shifted so he was comfortable, arms absentmindedly wrapped around Komaeda’s frame. The other really was too skinny.

“ _Maybe, in the morning we can eat breakfast together.”_ Hajime sleepily thought before drifting off to sleep.

~

Hajime woke up only to find that Komaeda had snuggled even closer to him, their legs entangled with each other's. His breathing was still even and his chest rising softly. White hair had tangled even more in the other's sleep. Komaeda's grip was lax, but constricting. It took Hajime a couple of tries to free one of his arms.

Gently Hajime brushed the hair from Komaeda's face. Now that it was morning and there was light Hajime could see remains of dark circles under the other's eyes. Komaeda was also paler than Hajime remembered; too skinny and too pale. It made Hajime's heart twist.

How long did Komaeda go without food or proper sleep? Hajime wasn't too sure on the latter, but he was certain that his food delivery was probably the first food Komaeda had gotten in a while. Suddenly Hajime felt guilty for just leaving Komaeda, even if the other had provoked him.

Perhaps he could make it up? Hajime distinctively remembered thinking about eating breakfast with Komaeda. Would it be better if they ate in Hajime's room? Of course it was only a matter of time before the others realized Komaeda was missing from the old building. Should Hajime hide it from them for just a bit longer? It wouldn't hurt right?

His musings were interrupted by a sudden shift in Komaeda's body. Hajime looked at the other and watched as Komaeda woke up, blinking gently. Something warm filled Hajime's heart and he felt his resolve firm up. He'd have to lie a bit to the others, but that was fine. In the end, Komaeda picked his dorm to hide in, rather then going to his own or sleeping elsewhere. Hajime didn't want to violate that trust.

“Were you watching me sleep Hinata-kun?” Komaeda inquired, sleep still colouring his voice.

Hajime felt his face warm up. With a flail he scrambled backwards. Grabbing his pillow he hugged it to his front, like some sort of shield. Komaeda sat up and blinked before laughing.

“Good morning to you too.”

Words escaped him and it took Hajime a couple of moments before he could respond.

“You’re awake.”

“Very astute observation.” Komaeda grinned.

Blushing Hajime threw the pillow at Komaeda. It beamed him right in the face, “Mind explaining to me how you got into my dorm?”

“Don’t you want to know how I untied myself?”

“Just answer the question.” Hajime sighed out.

“You didn’t lock your door?” Komaeda set the pillow down.

“Did you just say that like a question?”

“Does it matter how I got in? I made sure no one else saw me.” Komaeda said sweetly like that solved all of the problems in their current situation, “More importantly you didn't answer my question first, were you watching me sleep?”

He wasn't going to let that go was he? Hajime would have lied, but his previous actions already gave him away. “I wasn't awake for much longer than you.”

“So you were watching me?” Komaeda didn't sound mad or disgusted, rather he sounded a bit cheerful.

“If I say yes will you let the subject drop?” Hajime flatly inquired, his ears starting to burn.

“You're really kind Hinata-kun, you know that?” Komaeda informed him, “I was worried you would have informed the others of my whereabouts.”

“What makes you think I won't do that now?” Hajime retorted, even though his heart wasn't in the statement.

“If you were, you would have gotten out while I was still asleep and found the others.” Komaeda called him out, looking a bit too pleased with himself.

Was he really that easy to read? Hajime felt the burning sensation of a blush return as Komaeda called him out. Was it too late to go back on his decision just for the sake of his pride?

“Well it was almost impossible to get out of your grip. You were clinging to me too tightly.” Hajime blurted out.

Komaeda paused, his eyes widening for a bit before his face set into an almost smug, but affectionate look. “Oh I was? Why didn't you push me away Hinata-kun?”

Crap, did he just dig himself into a bigger hole?

The other didn't relent or give Hajime a chance to defend himself. Komaeda gently grabbed Hajime's arms and lifted them, pulling them around his own body. Moving closer Komaeda leaned forward and rested his head on Hajime's shoulder.

“Perhaps you don't have practice pushing people away? We can practice now if you want Hinata-kun.” Komaeda shuffled closer, “Go ahead, push me away. It's fine. Worthless people like me are used to rejection.”

Was this a trap? Hajime couldn't breathe. Somehow it was almost worse to be so close to Komaeda with both of them awake and aware. Komaeda's head was so close to his heart. Would the other feel his hesitation echo in his heartbeat? Would he smell the guilt afterwards?

“What are you waiting for Hinata-kun? Are you worried about my feelings? Didn't I say it was all right?”

Hajime growled and moved his arms so he could gently push Komaeda away a bit, “You've made your point Komaeda. I won't do what you're asking me to do.”

Komaeda glanced up and beamed, “So you don't mind having scum like me around you? You're truly a kind person Hinata-kun.”

Hajime wanted to fully address Komaeda's self deprecating remark, but if he did that every single time Komaeda put himself down they wouldn't get anywhere.

“You're not all those horrible things you say you are Komaeda.” Hajime informed him before quickly changing the subject, “You must be hungry right? You probably also want a shower? Go shower and I'll go get us some food.”

That got a reaction. Komaeda stared at him, face unguarded for a brief moment, eyes widening, “You're... you're not going to kick me out? Or tell the others?”

Hajime rubbed his head. He wasn't backing out of his choice now. “I won't do either of those things, I promise. However sooner or later everyone will realize you're not in the old building, but I think we should leave that to later okay?”

He didn't let Komaeda respond. Standing up Hajime stretched a bit before walking to the bathroom. “I'll wash up and then go to the restaurant. You can use the shower after I'm done. Is there anything you're allergic to or that you don't like?”

Komaeda was still gaping a bit at him. Hajime felt a bit satisfied. It was nice to see that Komaeda could experience emotions like confusion. It made the boy feel more approachable, more human and less like the monster some of the others probably saw him as.

“I... um I'm fine with anything... but I would really like a cup of coffee.”

Hajime smiled, “Very well.”

He moved quickly, wanting to get to the restaurant before too many people were there. The less he had to interact with the easier it would be. Straightening his tie and making sure his hair was not too messy, Hajime exited the bathroom.

Komaeda was still sitting on the bed. Hajime gestured to the now vacant bathroom, “All yours. I'll go get us breakfast. I shouldn't take too long.”

After exiting his dorm Hajime strolled briskly to the restaurant. The morning air was clear and Hajime wondered if he could somehow get Komaeda to walk around the island with him again. Despite his actions and words, Hajime wanted to see more of the Komaeda he had met when he first woke on the island.

The restaurant was relatively empty. Pekoyama was chatting lightly with Sonia, while Kuzuryuu sat at a table by himself, sipping coffee. Nanami was also there, but she looked half asleep. Hajime would have mistaken her for asleep, but a game console was in her hands.

“Good morning Hinata-san!” Sonia greeted warmly.

“Good morning Sonia, Pekoyama.”

Hajime didn't bother trying to greet Kuzuryuu or Nanami. Kuzuryuu because he was sure the Yakuza would snap at him. Nanami because he wasn't sure he'd get a response.

“Hinata-san, would you like to sit with us?” Sonia offered, gesturing to the two empty seats at her table.

“Oh no,” Hajime rubbed his head, “I actually want to eat in my room today.”

“That is all right Hinata.” Pekoyama gently said, “Perhaps another time.”

Sonia on the other hand furrowed her brows, “Pardon my intrusion, I just cannot help but wonder if everything is all right Hinata-san?”

Time to lie. Hajime hadn't thought up an elaborate lie, but the best lies were ones intertwined with some truth.

“You're right Sonia.” He gave a sheepish grin, “I didn't sleep well last night. I woke up around 2am and had trouble falling back asleep. I think I want to sleep a bit more, but I don't want to miss breakfast.”

“So you wanted to grab some food just in case your nap lasts beyond breakfast?” Pekoyama filled in the blanks for Hajime, “I admit I've done the same in the past after long nights.”

Hajime nodded, resisting the urge to hug Pekoyama. “I think I'll also grab enough for lunch too, just in case I really sleep in.”

“I understand now Hinata-san!” Sonia's eyes were sparkling, “I shall not detain you from your sleep. Rest well and I hope we shall see you at dinner.”

“Thank you.”

Now that he had taken care of that Hajime started to get some food. Komaeda wasn't very specific on what he liked, so Hajime grabbed a variety of things. After making sure he had enough as well as the coffee for Komaeda he departed the restaurant, nodding his head at Sonia and Pekoyama who waved him good bye.

Thankfully no one else was walking to the restaurant. Hajime felt a wave of relief hit him. He didn't want to repeat the same story and increase his chances of being found out. Of course this meant he would have to stay inside for a bit in order to adhere to his story, but it was a small price to pay.

Komaeda was sitting on the bed again, though this time his jacket was off. Hajime stared a bit. Without his jacket he could see how small his frame was and some bruises on his arms. Those were probably inflicted as he was getting tied up. His hair was also flat and Hajime could see hints that it was wet. He smiled. At least Komaeda listened to him and used the shower.

“Here's your coffee.” Hajime gave that first.

“Thank you Hinata-kun.” Komaeda accepted the coffee.

Hajime sat down on the bed, setting the tray in between them. Deciding to start eating Hajime took some fruit from one of the plates and began. Komaeda, began to eat too, setting his empty coffee cup down carefully on the bed.

For someone who hadn't eaten in a while Komaeda ate normally. Hajime supposed that was to be expected. If he ate too fast after not eating for a while he'd probably feel sick.

“This is nice, you know.” Komaeda suddenly spoke.

Hajime hummed and looked over.

“Spending time with you is nice Hinata-kun.” Komaeda elaborated, “You know, after you left I began to wonder about something.”

Hajime had to shove down a bit of panic that flared up. It was fine; Komaeda wasn't planning anything.

“Dare I ask what?” Hajime tried to sound light.

Komaeda looked over and gave Hajime a look, like he had seen through the bluff again. This time, however the other didn't call him out.

“I wondered what it would be like to wake up with Hinata-kun every morning like this.” Komaeda replied.

Time stopped for a second and Hajime felt his face burn. The line was so cheesy, but coming from Komaeda it sounded genuine. It made Hajime's heart constrict.

“Was that presumptuous of me?” Komaeda asked when Hajime said nothing. “I know you don't want to hang around people like me...”

There it was, the comments that put Komaeda down coming from the person himself. Hajime wasn't sure what happened in the other's past to cause such comments, but the other's low self esteem bothered him.

“Komaeda, I can decide for myself who I hang out with. I like hanging out with you.”

It was Komaeda's turn to blush. With his pale skin the blush was very noticeable. It made Hajime's stomach do all sorts of flips. Coughing Hajime returned his attention to eating. Silently the two of them finished their breakfast.

“So what happens now?” Komaeda inquired, his voice even, “Should I just leave?”

Hajime stopped for a second. Komaeda had a good point. It made it easier to push Komaeda's last remark to the side.

“Well I did tell Sonia and Pekoyama that I didn't sleep well last night so I'm staying here for a bit to complete my cover story. Kuzuryuu and Nanami also heard. I guess as long as no one sees you leave you're free to do what you want?”

“Free to do what I want?” Komaeda parroted back softly before smiling.

Picking the tray up Komaeda set it on the floor along with his coffee mug. “You know,” Komaeda continued to speak softly, “I wondered something else when you were gone.”

There... was something different in the atmosphere wasn't there? Hajime felt his throat tighten and he swallowed audibly. “What is it?”

Komaeda moved slowly and with ease wrapped his arms around Hajime, pulling them down on the bed. They landed with a soft thump, sprawled in the middle of the bed. Hajime couldn't think or breathe. Komaeda looked him in the eyes as he tightened his hug.

“I wondered what it would be like to watch Hinata-kun wake up.” Komaeda's breath ghosted over Hajime's cheek, “Would you... do me the honour of letting me find out?”

His heart fluttered and his stomach dropped. Hajime felt like he was looking at Komaeda for the first time clearly. It unnerved him and made him anxious, though he wasn't sure why. There was always the option of pushing Komaeda away, but for the first time Hajime saw genuine fear in Komaeda's eyes. He didn't want to be rejected.

But more than that, Komaeda was being honest about his feelings.

“Was I... too forward?” Komaeda whispered.

Hajime knew that rejection would be easy. It would hurt Komaeda, but it would be easy for him. It would involve denial and Hajime was done with denying. One class trial filled with doubt was enough. Komaeda was being honest with his feelings, so Hajime had to too.

Wrapping his arms around Komaeda, Hajime pulled their bodies closer, just like they were when he woke up. He even slowly entangled their legs, silently enjoying listening to Komaeda's breath hitch and become shallow as Hajime pulled them together.

“Sure,” Hajime gently said. He pulled Komaeda closer.

Komaeda let out a soft squeak and quickly wrapped his arms around Hajime, “No wonder,” He breathlessly breathed against Hajime's skin, “No wonder you couldn't push me away. Are we really going to sleep now?”

“ I might end up napping a bit.” Hajime admitted. “Aren't you still a bit tired from being tied up in the old building? Wasn't the floor uncomfortable?”

“The floor wasn't too bad.” Komaeda replied, “But the lights were left on, you know, just in case I tried to hide if someone came to see me.”

Hajime tried to not react; barely getting sleep on top of lack of food and water? That didn't sound like punishment; it sounded more like torture.

“Well hopefully you can sleep now, even though it's day time.”

Komaeda clung to Hajime, “I'm sure I will."

He wrapped his arms around Hajime and pulled their bodies closer. Komaeda smelt even better now that he had a shower: definitely something floral with a hint of caramelized sugar. Hajime drifted off into a light slumber, the smell lingering on his nose and tongue.

~

Hajime woke up to find Komaeda staring at him. His white hair was disheveled and wrapped around Komaeda in a halo. A smile stretched across Komaeda's lips.

“Good morning Hinata-kun.”

“Were you watching me sleep Komaeda?”

“Yes I was.”

The other laughed, light and genuine, unlike his laughter during the class trial. It made Hajime want to bottle it up so he would always remember what Komaeda really was like.

“What time is it?” Hajime quickly asked less Komaeda figure out his thoughts.

“It's around six o'clock.” Komaeda confirmed, “Are you hungry? We could go to the diner on the second island to avoid everyone if you want.”

Hajime wanted to say that they shouldn't keep Komaeda's little escape a secret for too long, but it was too tempting to say nothing. Perhaps the others would tie him up again.

“Okay. Let's go.” Hajime replied, brushing the thoughts away.

For now he would forget his worries.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I keep using Sonia as a side person to interact with. I just find her not only easy to write, but necessary as she isn't the type to pry.


End file.
